Mario
|born = |birthdate = October 11|occupation = Plumber, Hero|eyes = Blue|hair = Brown|quote = "It's-a me, Mario!"|favcolor = Red|crime = Vandalized Isle Delfino, which he actually didn't do. Bowser Jr. was behind all this, so it doesn't count.|arrested = Once, for doing a crime he didn't commit.|member = The Locked Room Gang|username = @Mario_Official|country = United States of America|goal = Defeat Bowser and save the Princess|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York|abilities = Jumping, punching, kicking, martial arts moves|hobbies = Playing videogames, racing, sports|jailtime = 1 day|communityservice = Half a week, cleaning Isle Delfino|loveinterests = Princess Peach|status = Alive|caption = You know him. Don't lie.|heirloom = His hat|aliases = Jumpman, Mr. Video, Mr. Video Game|house = Mario Bros. House|skin = Fair|universe = IaLR Universe|planet = Earth}} Mario Mario ''(yes, that's his name)'' is a character in the In a Locked Room series. He has repeatedly defeated Bowser, sometimes with his brother Luigi, who constantly takes Princess Peach hostage.https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario After all, Mario does have a crush on her. He is roleplayed by . History Pre-Locked Rooms Mario is known as a hero in the Mushroom Kingdom, defeating Bowser and saving Peach countless times with his brother. One time, he went back to America (more specifically, Brooklyn) with his brother. No one knows how and why Mario ended up in the rooms. He tagged along with Jelo and his brother Luigi when they went to the rooms. Season 1 In "The Room of Super Mario Galaxy", Mario made a cameo in part 2, and was rescued in part 4. He had no lines yet. Season 2 Mario spoke in "The Wacky Bob-omb Factory". Personality Mario is an Italian plumber from Brooklyn who stands for what is right and has a love for Italian food. He is known for being kind, cheerful, playful, courageous and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. Mario has proven himself to be a competent fighter, all-around sports player and party lover. Mario shows generally good sportsmanship for his wins and losses, even complimenting his opponent if he fails to be first. Mario loves animals, especially the most unusual ones, and he also enjoys music, particularly opera or new-wave Europop.https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario Abilities Mario's most notable ability is his Jump, which is his basic move he relies on to defeat enemies, avoid obstacles and activate helpful items. Although Luigi has superior jumping, Mario is more well-known. He is also capable of several acrobatic maneuvers. Mario can also use a variety of basic martial arts attacks. Mario has been shown to possess superhuman strength. Mario, although usually balanced, boasts generally slightly higher-than-average power. Mario has been designed to be a versatile character deliberately. Indeed, his bios have frequently and consistently describe him as a "jack of all trades". Another result of his versatility is the among of occupations he holds, including being a plumber. Mario can also take advantage of several powerups and transformations. Relationships The Locked Room Gang Mario is usually friends with them. Luigi Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother. Luigi often joins Mario on his adventures. They have a strong brotherly bond and will stop at nothing to help each other when one is in trouble. Mario, when he retires, plans to give his plumbing business to Luigi. Princess Peach Mario saves Princess Peach quite often and she usually rewards him with a kiss him upon her rescue and often bakes him cake as well. They have been good friends since childhood. They even spent their graduation ball in school together, and they have teamed up as babies to stop evil before the "romantic entanglements" of their adult lives. Princess Daisy Mario saved Princess Daisy from Tatanga during his stay in Sarasaland, but ever since that, they haven't interacted that much. They are however, still friends, and they sometimes hang out in numerous activities. Trivia *Mario's look is from Super Smash Bros. 4. *''In a Locked Room's Mario is based off Mario from the ''Mario games, Mario from the Smash Bros. games, and some of her roleplayer's headcanon. *According to the Insiders' Calendar included in the second issue of Nintendo Power, Mario's birthday is October 11th. *Mario never made a speaking role in Season 1. His brother however, did. Character Info *Mario's full name is "Mario Mario". *He and Luigi own a plumbing business, called "Mario Bros. Plumbing". It is located in Brooklyn, in the neighborhood of Flatbush. *Mario, along with his brother, Peach, and Daisy met Jelo while at a convention. References Category:Adults Category:Mario characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Intelligent Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam